the next Vietnam
by psychichusky
Summary: ok so this story is sad but very happy and romantic. its lossly based off my dad in afganistan. so RxR
1. the news

1 The next Vietnam

**ok people I know your upset since I am starting a new story and I did not write a new chapter for my others. Well FYI I wrote like half of another chapter for all of them but I have major writers block now. So if anyone has any ideas please let me know.**

**Ok now for the story it is taking place 4 years after the series but pp never happened. Just to let you know and danny and sam are together.**

**Disclaimer: I own EVERYTHING...ok so I don't a girl can dream can't she. Oh poo just read the story.**

Danny and his friends are now 18 and everything has changed. Danny and sam are now together and star is no longer Paulina's satellite she is now tuckers girlfriend. But danny and sam are not going out. No they are now engaged.

They all look different (except star she just dyed her hair light brown).danny was now 6, 4 and muscular curtsy of the ghost fighting which star now knows about from an accident. He also changed his look. he now wears slightly darker jeans, camo t-shirt, and camo converse.

Sam didn't get taller but she grew more curves. She also now wears a blood red tub top that goes to her knees and black jeans but kept the combat boots. Her hair was different to. It was a bit longer going to the bottom of her neck and no longer in the half pony tail but in a low pony tail.

Tucker is now 6,2 and he dropped the techno geek look and got contacts. He also lost the berate. He now wears jeans and a yellow t-shirt. He also got more muscular from the ghost hunting.

Star is now also a part of team phantom. And to everyone's surprise she is actually a gymnast and pretty strong. Everyone ,even sam, has to agree she is a great addition to team phantom. Star is also pretty smart but when she was hanging with Paulina it was uncool but now she does not care.

The four are currently at danny's house watching tv when it was interrupted by a presidential speech. President rouge came on the screen. The four were annoyed about this.

"_Citizens of the united states. Me and the secretary of war have an announcement. Because the war has gotten worse since it started 4 years ago we have now issued a draft. All men 18-35 will be required to come get training and go to Iraq to fight in the war. If you do not come we will come and get you forcible. Thank you that is all."_

The tv went back to the show the four were watching but the quad did not pay attention they were all currently in shock. After want seemed like an eternity sam broke down crying.

"No...no...nonononono...NO. They can't take you danny. I won't let them." danny hugged sam to him trying to hush her.

Then realization hit star to. Suddenly star broke down crying to.

"Star what's the matter with you?" tucker asked hugging her to him like danny to sam.

"Tucker don't you see. Your 18. Your required to go to." tucker then realized what star said and suddenly turned a sickly green color. Star kept crying.

Danny took sam upstairs to is room so he could talk to her in peace.

With danny and sam

sam kept crying and danny was trying to calm her down.

"Sh sam. I'll be ok. I'm sure it won't even last that long."

"Danny. You don't believe that do you. this is turning into another Vietnam. what if you won't come back for 2 years what then? What if...if..." sam could not continue and started to cry harder.

"If it takes 2 years then when I come back we'll get married and have a family without all this."

"Danny...about that family you wanted...well its coming a little early." sam said nervously

"Sam are saying what I think your saying?" danny said worriedly with a pinch of hope.

"Yes danny I'm pregnant." sam said happily. Danny's face broke into a grin.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" danny yelled picking sam up and swinging her around. Then he brought her down and gave a ever passionate kiss.

"Danny there's only one problem." danny looked confused.

"There is? What is it?"

"The war." sam said tears starting to fill up her eyes again.

"Oh...I completely forgot about the war. Don't worry sam I'll be fine and I'll talk to you everyday via messenger and e-mail and video and I'll call when ever I can. And I'll write and I'll text you and any other way to communicate with you I will do it ever day."

"Oh I love you danny." sam said giving danny a big hug

"I love you to sammy. And I'll do what ever it takes to make it back to you and the baby."

"You better and make sure tucker will be ok. Star is probably hyperventilating along with him right now." sam said giving a little laugh.

"You know your probably right. Lets go get them."

_**End chapter**_

_**ok people tell me what you think. I already have an overall idea for the story but ideas are helpful so watch out for the next chapter and don't forget to review. And please go easy on the flames.**_


	2. more news

1 **The next Vietnam**

**ok ya'll here's ch 2. Ok so I own nothing u recognize so just back off. This takes place 2 weeks after the gang heard the news about the draft.**

_**At danny's house**_

"sigh I'm going to miss this place." danny says.

When he said this sam came floating through the roof without danny noticing her she kept floating (even if she wanted to stand on the ground) but turned visible.

"I'm going to miss _**you**_." sam said

danny turned around shocked and saw sam standing ,or should I say floating, at the foot of his bed.

"SAM! What are you doing here?! And why are you floating!?!" danny asked and screamed

"Well by what it looks like our little boy does not want mommy to walk." sam told him.

"WHAT! He's making you float everywhere?!" danny exclaimed. Then he got what she and even himself said. "_**IT'S A BOY!"**_ danny yelled at the top of his lungs. In fact it was so loud it almost brought on a ghostly wail but not quite.

"Yes danny it's a boy. Dylan Andrew fenton. Now can you calm down! That almost brought on a ghostly wail. Dylan even put a shield around me."

"Oh sorry. Hey by any chance do you know how to get Dylan to put you down?"

"Yea hold on." she said. Sam started rubbing her stomach and whispered.

"Its ok baby. You can let me down now I'm with daddy." she whispered then she turned to danny.

"He's going to communicate with you." sam said. Before danny could respond he heard a soft voice in the back of his head.

'_Hello? Daddy? Its Dylan.' _danny heard

danny figured it was his son communicating with him so he talked back through mind.

'**Yea I hear ya sport. Whats up.'**

_Where are you right now daddy.'_

'**I'm in my room with you mother. Hey how can you talk to me through my mind.'**

'_Its one of my powers daddy. Since you and mommy are my parents I can telepathically communicate with you.'_

'**Well I guess that will come in handy. Son, can you put your mother now?'**

'_yea daddy just a minute. Let me just get lily to help me.'_

Then the voice went away and danny went wide eyed.

"Danny, hon whats wrong?" sam asked

"Well I had an interesting conversation with our son." danny said still shocked

"Oh you mean with his power. I thought you would understand..." sam said but danny cut her off.

"No sam its not that. Its what he said at the end. He said something that you don't know about." danny said.

"What is it?" sam said getting a little worried.

"He said. '_let me just get __**LILY**__ to help me'_."

"Wait danny are you telling me..." but then sam heard a voice. But its not the same voice as before. Before was a voice of a boy.

this voice...was...of a...girl?

'_Mama we are going to lower you now.'_

Sam was then lowered was on the ground.

'_Who are you. Are you lily?'_ sam thought

'_Yes mama. I'm Dylan's twin sister'_

sam then walked over to the bed and faced away from it and looked shock. Danny saw this and was confused.

"Sammy are you ok?" sam did not respond. Instead she passed out right on the bed.

_**ok so I know its short but its all I can come up with so plz review**_


	3. authors note

1**Ok so I never thought I'd need an authors note but I do. So heres the thing. My dad is very hurt and I am not capable of writing new chapters anytime soon. If any of my friends read this send me a message and I might tell u wat happened. But for now I need you all to know will not write for a while. And I want u all to pray for my dad. He's been over seas and is very hurt so plz pray for him.**


End file.
